russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5 Program Lineup
MANILA, Philippines -- TV5 announced the launch the No. 1 TV station nationwide dedicated TV5 for Filipino viewers starting February 20, 2012, experience The Kapatid Network to have a new program lineup with programming blocks, later primetime shows and the perfect time to watch your favorite News5 Imbestigasyon shows at late-night. TV5, the country’s largest multimedia conglomerate is principally involved in television and radio broadcasting, as well as the production of television programming for domestic and international audiences and other related businesses. TV5 is owned by Associated Broadcasting Company and MediaQuest Holdings, Inc., which is a fully owned subsidiary of Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company headed by businessman Manuel V. Pangilinan. TV5 celebrating 52nd Anniversary of the Happy Network in Philippine Television. The network’s main broadcast facilities, news headquarters, transmitter tower and satellite operations, offices and studio complex are located at TV5 Complex in 762 Quirino Highway, San Bartolome, Novaliches, Quezon City, Philippines. It is the country’s first and largest integrated media and entertainment company with new subsidiaries and new divisions. In Metro Manila, its terrestrial VHF station is Channel 5 (DWET-TV) while its terrestrial UHF news station is AksyonTV Channel 41 (DWNB-TV). It is TV5 radio stations including two FM stations such as Radyo5 92.3 News FM and 106.7 Energy FM. It also has is TV5's cable channel on SkyCable including TeleSingko channel 9, the kids and children channel Kids5 channel 85, the anime channel AniMega channel 86, the Foreign and Pinoy movie channel 5 Max Movie Channel channel 87 and the Sports5's cable channel AKTV channel 88. Profile This valentines day, Kapatid stars can definitely expect more fun and entertainment from their favorite Happy Network, TV5. Starting February 20, the country’s largest number one TV station will launch its own dedicated station in the Philippines, promising a new programming line-up and lots of exciting on-air and on-the-ground promotions audiences in the country. Beginning February 2012, TV5, the No. 1 Kapatid Network launches fresh on-air activities that will surely enjoy. With the dedicated, the Kapatid Network will now cater specifically to Filipino viewers via scheduling, market-specific advertising and promotions specifically for audiences in the Philippines. The advertisers and operators will now have enhanced opportunities to work with TV5 on customized marketing solutions including sponsorships and TV programming and tailored advertising opportunities including events, promotions and multiplatform marketing solutions. TV5 is the Kapatid Network claims it is No. 1 TV network nationwide. TV5, the Kapatid Network dominates the homes of Filipinos in Luzon, the Visayas and Mindanao in the viewer-rich primetime block (4:30 p.m. to 11:30 p.m.), where advertisers invest 75 percent of their TV ad spending, with a national audience share of 44 percent or 15 points higher than the 29-percent share of GMA Network is No.2 and 35 percent share of ABS-CBN is No.3. 'New Management' With new management headed by TV5 chairman Manny V. Pangilinan, TV5 president and CEO Atty. Ray C. Espinosa, EVP and COO Roberto V. Barreiro, News5 head Luchi Cruz-Valdez and TV5 Creative and Entertainment Production head Perci Intalan, TV5, the No. 1 Kapatid brand for teens, announced the launch of a dedicated Happy Network for Filipino viewers starting this February 20. 'Programming' The No. 1 Happy Network dedicated feed targeting kids, friends, teens and families will feature TV5's favourite award-winning shows including the top Kapatid Network programmes like TV5's first-ever noontime show Game N Go, the talent competition show Talentadong Pinoy, the longest running primetime variety show Wil Time Bigtime, the drama anthology Real Confessions, the comedy-fantasy Pidol's Wonderland, the gag show Wow Mali!, the reality talk show Face to Face, the entertainment news Juicy!, the game show Toink!: Sino ang Tama?, edutainment program Pinoy Explorer, the docudrama anthology Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face, the Sunday showbiz-oriented show Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed, the comedy-game show The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto, the Regal Television horror series Regal Shocker, the reality-game show The Biggest Game Show in the World-Asia and the comedy show Lokomoko. The News5 program such as the longest running news program Aksyon, the late night news program Pilipinas News, the investigative news program Tutok Tulfo, the court show Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo, the investigative news series USI: Under Special Investigation, the public service program T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita!, the public affairs program Wanted, the investigative series Insider, the investigative magazine show Anggulo, the medical program Alagang Kapatid and the investigative and public service program Bitag. The programme line-up also includes TV5's latest primetime teleserye, TV5's mini-serye Nandito Ako and Pinoy classic drama Valiente, as well as Viva Television such as teen magazine drama Popstar TV, the Wednesdayy night teen drama Bagets: Just Got Lucky and highly new Sunday fantasy-comedy drama, Kapitan Awesome. 'New Programming Block' Start your morning habit are Simpleng Umaga will now airs every mornings from 04:00AM to 07:30AM with Andar ng mga Balita at 4:00am anchored by Martin Andanar with simulcast on Radyo5 92.3 News FM and Good Morning Club at 5:00am hosted by Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim, Amy Perez, Martin Andanar, Tintin Bersola-Babao, Alex Santos, Chiqui Roa-Puno, Pat Fernandez, Lucky Mercado, Makata Tawanan and Shalala. Tanghaling Waging-Wagi will now air not only in the noontime for your family and friends. It will air from 10:00AM to 4:30PM with Face to Face with Amy Perez at 10:30am, Balitaang Tapat at 11:30am anchored by Raffy Tulfo and Amelyn Veloso, Game N Go at 12:00nn hosted by Edu Manzano, councilor Shalani Soledad, Rico J. Puno, Gelli de Belen, Pretty Trizsa, Arnell Ignacio, Wendy Valdez, and Tuesday Vargas, Juicy! at 2:00pm hosted by Alex Gonzaga, IC Mendoza and Cristy Fermin, Kapatid Music Videos with VJ Julz Savard at 2:30pm and Super Sine Specials for 5-day only at 2:45pm. Plus, your favorite TV5 Primetime Panalo shows will now air from 4:30PM to 11:30PM with Popstar TV with popstar princess Sarah Geronimo at 4:30pm, T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! at 5:00pm hosted by Tulfo Brothers: Raffy Tulfo, Ben Tulfo and Erwin Tulfo, Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo at 5:30pm hosted by Pao Chief Justie Atty. Persida Rueda-Acosta and reported by MJ Marfori, Metro Aksyon anchored by Erwin Tulfo at 6:15pm, Aksyon at 6:30pm anchored by Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo, Wil Time Bigtime with Willie Revillame at 7:00pm, Nandito Ako at 9:00pm starting David Archuleta, Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Eula Caballero, Valiente at 9:30pm starting JC De Vera, Oyo Boy Sotto, Nina Jose and Nadine Samonte, Wow Mali with Joey De Leon on Mondays, Humanap Ka Ng Panget starting Comedy Prince Andrew E. on Tuesdays, Bagets: Just Got Lucky on Wednesday starting AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre, Aki Torio, Meg Imperiel, Rico Dela Paz, Shy Carlos, Josh Padilla and Eula Caballero, Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face with Amy Perez on Thursdays, Pidol's Wonderland with Comedy King Dolphy on Fridays starting Weeknights at 10:00pm onwards and Pilipinas News at 11:00pm anchored by Dong Puno, Cheri Mercado, Jove Francisco and Cristy Fermin. 'Kapatid stars' In just a matter, the Kapatid Network was able to convince the new Viva Entertainment stars like Popstar Princess Sarah Geronimo, Megastar Sharon Cuneta, JC de Vera, Gabby Concepcion, Mommy Divine-Geronimo, Pop Girls member and Total Pop Princess Nadine Lustre, Aga Muhlach, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Rico J. Puno, comedian Vic Sotto, Diamond star Maricel Soriano, Comedy Prince Andrew E., Empoy Marquez and Martin Escudero to sign up with them. The new recruits will complement the station's Kapaitid newest stars led by international singer David Archuleta, Nina Jose, John Lloyd Cruz, Gelli De Belen, Edu Manzano and Arnell Ignacio. The new Kapatid roster of talents are John Estrada, Oyo Boy Sotto, Willie Revillame, comedian Joey De Leon, Pauleen Luna, Lucy Torres-Gomez, Richard Gomez, Alex Gonzaga, Amy Perez, Ryan Agoncillo, Sunshine Grace, Eulo Caballero, Paolo Bediones, Ruffa Gutierrez, Rainier Castillo, Comedy King Dolphy, Ella Cruz, Tuesday Vargas, Mr. Fu, Valeen Montenegro, Shalani Soledad, Yayo Aguila, Arci Munoz, Nova Villa, Alice Dixon, IC Mendoza, Cristy Fermin, Carla Humpries, Valerie Concepcion, Apple Chiu, Jan Nieto, Derek Ramsay and Edgar Allan Guzman. TV5 executive Peachy Guioguio says their regional expansion with new powerful transmitters will be followed by going international. "We already launched Pilipinas Global Network in Guam and the Middle East," she told the local Baguio press. "In May, we’ll open in North America and Canada." 'Ratings' TV5 become the country’s top network for the 2012 with 45 percent against GMA’s 34 percent in total day shares and the lead has grown wider quarter-on-quarter with ABS-CBN’s 36 percent and GMA’s 35 percent in the first quarter, and TV5 pulling away with 45 percent along with ABS-CBN's with 37 percent and GMA’s 32 percent by the second quarter. The network’s primetime mini-serye “'Nandito Ako',” which Filipinos followed musical through the months until its finale last week, topped the list of most-watched regular programs for March with an average rating of 38.6 percent. “'Valiente',” currently the top running weeknight program, captivated audiences with its storyline and superb acting performances with 10.9 percent. This was followed by weekend top-rater “'Real Confessions'” with 30.8 percent. “'Aksyon',” is now the undisputed number one newscast in the country with an average TV rating of 20.7 percent or nine points higher than GMA’s “'24 Oras'” (18.7 percent) and ABS-CBN's TV Patrol (17.8 percent). Out of the top 15 currently running programs, TV5 took 11 spots and secured the top eight slots. These are “'Valiente'” (10.9 percent), “'Real Confessions'” (30.8 percent), “'Popstar TV'” (28.7 percent), “'Talentadong Pinoy'” (28.4 percent), “'Aksyon'” (20.7 percent), “'Wil Time Bigtime'” (26.6 percent), “'USI: Under Special Invvestigation'” (23.8 percent), and “'Regal Shocker'” (23 percent). Joining them in top 15 are “'Pinoy Explorer'” (20.1 percent), “'Lokomoko'” (20 percent), and “'Nandito Ako'” (18.8 percent). TV5 shifted to Kantar Media/TNS after filing a case against AGB Nielsen Media Research for failing to comply with its request to investigate alleged cheating and data tampering in TV ratings. The case is still pending in court. For more information, check this schedule for February 20, 2012: 'Simpleng Umaga' *04:00AM - Andar ng mga Balita (Radyo5 simulcast) (LIVE) *05:00AM - Good Morning Club (LIVE) 'Disney on TV5' *07:30AM - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *08:00AM - Handy Mandy *08:30AM - Phineas and Ferb *08:55AM - Batibot 'Nickelodeon on TV5' *09:00AM - Dora the Explorer (Mon-Wed); Go Diego Go! (Thurs and Fri) *09:30AM - Spongebob Squarepants *09:45AM - The Fairly OddParents *10:00AM - The Penguins of Madagascar (Mon-Wed); Planet Sheen (Thurs and Fri) 'Tanghaling Waging-Wagi' *10:30AM - Face to Face (LIVE) *11:30AM - Balitaang Tapat (LIVE) *12:00NN - Game N Go (LIVE) *02:00PM - Juicy! (LIVE) *02:30PM - Kapatid Music Videos *02:45PM - Super Sine Specials (for 5-day only) 'Primetime Panalo' *04:30PM - Popstar TV *05:00PM - T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! (LIVE) *05:30PM - Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo (LIVE) *06:15PM - Metro Aksyon (LIVE) *06:30PM - Aksyon (LIVE) *07:00PM - Wil Time Bigtime (LIVE) *09:00PM - Nandito Ako *09:30PM - Valiente *10:00PM - Wow Mali! (Mon); Humanap Ka Ng Panget (Tue); Bagets: Just Got Lucky (Wed); Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face (Thurs); Pidol's Wonderland (Fri) *11:00PM - Pilipinas News (LIVE) 'News5 Imbestigasyon' *11:30PM - Wanted (Mon); Journo (Tue); Anggulo (Wed); Insider (Thurs); Bitag (Fri) 'Late Night Trip' *12:00MN - Juicy! (LIVE) *12:30AM - The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. (LIVE) See also *TV Schedule on Saturday *TV5 New Program Lineup starting February 27 *TV5 Program Schedule on February 24, 2012